1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to luggage, e.g., rolling luggage, in which a telescoping handle is convertible into a stand for elevating the luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolling luggage is used by travelers around the world. The combination of wheels and a telescoping handle allows travelers to transport their belongings with a minimum of effort. In addition, bags having these features come in myriad shapes, sizes, and styles, including carry-on compliant luggage, generally rectangular checked luggage, and duffle bags. In addition, the luggage may vary from soft-sided vinyl varieties, to sturdier, hard-sided or molded varieties.
Rolling luggage may provide convenient transport from place to place. However, once users have arrived at a destination, they often leave the case on the ground for emptying or loading. For travelers, some hotels offer luggage racks on which the cases may be set. However, they often only provide one such rack, which is inconvenient for multiple travelers or travelers with multiple cases. Alternatively, travelers may put cases on beds or chairs, but this may transfer dirt from the luggage, e.g., from the wheels or the bottom, to the furniture. In addition, the luggage cannot remain in this location for the duration of the travelers' stay, but instead must be moved in order to use the furniture.
What is needed is luggage that is convenient and that overcomes the drawbacks described above.